The Return of Haruka and Michiru! The Ghostly Puppet Show
"The Return of Haruka and Michiru! The Ghostly Puppet Show" was the second episode in the Sailor Moon SuperS Special, which consisted of three episodes. Summary Haruka and Michiru take a holiday, but during their stay in the hotel, Haruka comes down with a terrible fever and Michiru discovers a dark presence in their hotel. Plot In a dark room, there is a ventriloquist with his dummy, the latter of which complains about his hunger and that he has been waiting for hundreds of years to eat. The two reassure each other the time for their feast is soon. Some time later, the pair are performing in a hotel and the dummy is holding a bottle which he says contains the true feelings of all the humans in the world. Michiru is sitting in the audience and while the pair on stage is deciding if they should open the bottle, she immediately leaves. Meanwhile back in their hotel room, Haruka is flirting with a maid that is checking in on her, unaware Michiru is watching and once she enters the room, the maid immediately leaves. Michiru chides Haruka for flirting and notes she is feeling better, but then Haruka then asks if Michiru has sensed anything in the hotel and Michiru says she has, but something different from what they've faced before. While they talk, they are unaware they are being watched by an eye on the clock. Downstairs, the audience is currently all unconscious with the ventriloquist, who seemed to have the symbol of the Dead Moon Circus on his forehead. The maid walks in and screams in terror after seeing the other guests. Meanwhile, Michiru is standing on the balcony of their room and the maid appears, suggesting Michiru come back inside, but Michiru says she prefers it outside. The maid then leaps and attacks her quickly with the Dead Moon symbol appearing on her forehead. During the struggle, the maid loses consciousness and from the bedroom, Haruka's scream can be heard, thus having Michiru transform into Sailor Neptune. In the room, Haruka is being held against the wall by the ventriloquist while he and the dummy were preparing to draw Haruka's energy out... Haruka quickly takes her Lip Rod out to transform, but in a moment of weakness, she had dropped it. The dummy starts drawing out her energy and causes her to fall unconscious until they are interrupted by Sailor Neptune. She demands they release Haruka or she'll attack; however, the ventriloquist tells her not to because if the Shadow Sealing Jar that the dummy is holding is broken, all the shadows on Earth will attack their owners. Sailor Neptune is skeptical and says there is no proof that is the truth, but the ventriloquist replies that there is no proof he is lying either. As the pair begins to drain the rest of Haruka's energy, Sailor Neptune uses Deep Submerge, which knocks the pair to the floor and shatters the bottle. The ventriloquist asks her in such a bewildered way of how she knew he was lying, to which she replied she didn't. Sailor Neptune replies that "A world without Haruka would not be worth saving". Once Haruka is freed and regained her consciousness, she transforms into Sailor Uranus and is instructed to attack the dummy, the true master, but tried to escape. The dummy is caught in Sailor Uranus' World Shaking and is immediately destroyed. As it dies, the force that was controlling the ventriloquist fades and the hotel's guests wake up. Later, as the couple seemed to be upon a cliff near the sea, it seemed Haruka wondered who the new enemy is as she held a piece from the dummy, but then Michiru tells her the Sailor team will take care of it. First Appearances Trivia *This was the only televised part of Sailor Moon SuperS to feature Haruka and Michiru. *Although Sailor Moon did not appear in this story, her voice could be heard as usual over the episodes' title. Gallery Category:Specials Category:Anime episodes Category:Episode stubs Category:Work in Progress